Naomi, the Black Kitsune
by Schizo
Summary: The gang gets a new member. She's a hanyou kitsune with an interesting past. Hieioc
1. Default Chapter The meeting pt1

Diclaimer- Any one with half a brain already knows I dont own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho cast, only Naomi.  
  
  
  
Naomi the Black Kitsune  
  
She was destructive when angry, and judging on how much damage she caused in less than 3 minutes, she was downright   
  
furious. Many homes were already burnt to the ground, and blood and human corpses littered the ground. The remaining villagers   
  
were running in fear, trying to escape they're intended fate. 'This time no one will live' she thought as she gathered spirit energy   
  
into a ball and threw it down a the village and its frightend inhabitants. The energy hit the ground exploding on impact. When it   
  
all cleared, all you could see was a large crater where the village once was, and a young kitsune girl, smiling grimly at it.  
  
400 years later  
  
"Kuwabara, get your ass out here, now!" screamed an impatiant Yusuke Uremeshi. "Yusuke please, must you yell?"   
  
Botan asked. "Well I wouldn't be yelling if that lazy, dumb a............." he was cut off when Kuwabara opened the door to his   
  
apartment and walked out. "Finally, what took ya?" asked Yusuke. "I was brushing my teeth." replied Kuwabara. Yusuke and   
  
Botan both sweat dropped at that. 'All that time wasted for his teeth' sighed Botan mentally. Yusuke was just about to knock  
  
the tall red head senseless when Botan said "Alrighty then, if we're ready then lets go!" "Finally!" sighed Yusuke, as they set off   
  
to the park where they were supposed to meet Koenma.--------15 minutes later---------- "Alright we're here, but where's the toddler?"  
  
asked Yusuke. "Right here, and I told you not to call me that." replied a voice from behind. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan, jumped  
  
and turned to see a teenage Koenma right behind them, and Hiei and Kurama behind Koenma." So where is this fighter we were   
  
supposed to meet?" Yusuke asked. "Not here yet, obviously. She should arrive soon though." Yusuke opened his mouth to say   
  
somthing but was cut off by Koenma. "But before she gets here there is somthing I want you to know," he said. "Try not to make  
  
her mad, okay? She isn't a short tempered person, but if you make her mad she'll most likely kill you. She's also somewhat   
  
fond of torture, so like I said, don't make angry." Kuwabara gulped loudly at this bit of information, and said "Doesn't sound like  
  
she's to friendly, does it." "Depends on her mood." was Koenma's reply. " This girl better hurry up and get here. Doesn't she know  
  
it's rude to make people wait?" Hiei wondered out loud. "Rude, am I?" came a reply from behind them. They all turned and what  
  
they saw made a few jaws drop.......  
  
  
  
******Okay folks that's it for now. I know it's short but the next chapters will be longer, trust me. I WANT REVIEWS!!! No mercy  
  
people. But if you thought it was stupid, i don't blame ya, it is my first after all. The romance and limey stuff is coming up soon,  
  
so be patient. 


	2. The meeting pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. ONLY Naomi.  
  
I also forgot to mention in the first chapter that this takes place after the tournament and before Raizen and all that.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--"Rude, am I?" asked a voice from behind. They turned around and gasped at what they saw.------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- Meeting part 2  
  
Walking their way was a beautiful young girl. She was a few inches shorter than Hiei, and had chin length, black hair. Her  
  
silver eyes seemed to glow as she got closer. She wore a black, sleeveless, shirt which was cut off right obove her naval, and  
  
black, baggy pants that covered the bulk of her combat boots. She appeared human, but they knew better. They could feel her  
  
youkai power radiating off of her, like heat from the sun.  
  
She walked right over to Hiei, and stopped only when their bodies were an inch apart and said "And did you know that it is   
  
VERY rude to make judgements about people you haven't even met?" Hiei said nothing. "Obviously not, seeing as how you   
  
already did." and with that she stepped back and faced the others.   
  
"This gentlemen, is your new teammate, Naomi." Koenma said, not at all shocked by her statement. Kuwabara spoke up  
  
first and said "Wow your even shorter than shorty over there-!" gesturing at Hiei. "I'm not short," she said, "Just vertically   
  
challenged." "Isn't that then same thing?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. Naomi just smirked and said "You must be the one they   
  
call Kuwabara." "Ya, I am, how'd you know?" he asked, happy such a pretty girl knew of him. "Well your described as, tall, ugly,  
  
and incredibly stupid." she answered. Everyone laughed at the look on Kuwabara's face when she said that.   
  
She turned and looked over at Yusuke and Kurama. "And you two are..........." she said, thinking for a moment. "I am Kurama,"  
  
Kurama said stepping forward, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Naomi." Kurama finished.   
  
Naomi's arched an eyebrow, smirked, and said. "The pleasure is mine, I'm sure." she said. "I always have wanted to meet the  
  
infamous Youko Kurama." she added, making Kurama blush slightly.  
  
She then looked over at Yusuke and said "And this must be the Spirit Detective, Yusuke Uremeshi." Yusuke looked at her and  
  
said "Nice to meet ya." She nodded and turned to Koenma and asked "So isn't there somthing you wanted us to do?" "Yes, yes,  
  
your mission...." he said.---------------------3 hours later---------------------Naomi's POV--Hiei and I followed Kurama into his apartment.   
  
Both of us pissed. I know I said I would do anything to be cleared from my crimes, but this is just ridiculous!!!  
  
------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------  
  
"It has come to my attention that there has been a breakout from the Reikai prison. Six prisoners escaped last week and have   
  
come here to Tokyo. We beleive that they have disguised themselves as students at Sarioske Jr. high. These are very powerful  
  
demons, and although we don't know what they're after, we don't want to risk it. So Yusuke, and Kuwabara, you too will have to  
  
watch out for any strage students at your school. And as for Hiei and Naomi, you too will have to act like humans and enroll at the  
  
school." "WHAT!!!!" came a cry from both Hiei and Naomi. "You heard me. Also, you will have to stay with either Kurama,   
  
Kuwabara, or Yusuke. If your going to act human, you have to live like one." Koenma said. Seeing the looks an both of the little   
  
demons faces he added, "You agreed to join this team to clear your names. So you have to do it, it's part of the agreement." Hiei  
  
and Naomi nodded there heads slightly as a way to say they understood, even though they didn't like it.   
  
-----------END FLASHBACK----------------  
  
  
  
Hiei and I sat down and waited patiently as Kurama explained to his mother why we were going to stay (he didn't tell her the   
  
truth though). He was telling her that both our ''parents'' had gone off on a long business trip, that we couldn't stay home, and had  
  
no where else to go. His mother, Shiori, was quite understanding and seemed elated to have us here. "Well dears, I'm so happy to  
  
have you. Suicchi why don't you show Naomi to the guest room while I make dinner. I hope you boys don't mind having to share  
  
a room." she said. "We don't, mother." Kurama said. He turned to me and beckoned me to follow, so I did. 30 seconds later I   
  
myself in front of the door to the guest room. "Here's your room. If you need anything just ask." he said, and then turned away to   
  
take an impatient Hiei up to ''their'' room. "Oh, Hiei, don't look so happy." I said sarcastically, reffering to his scowling face. "Shut  
  
up, bitch." he said. "Make me, baka." was my comeback. He just growled and walked past a smiling Kurama, obviously wanting  
  
to leave the house. Kurama piped up and said "Hiei, remember you can't leave, we have to buy you clothes and other stuff for   
  
school tommarow." Hiei remained silent, but headed for the direction of Kurama's room, instead of the front door. 'Arrogant little  
  
jack ass' I thought. Kurama smiled and turned away following Hiei up to his room. I opened the door and stepped inside of what   
  
was supposed to be "my" room for the time being. I was glad I chose Kurama's home instead of Yusuke's or Kuwabara's. I would  
  
have probably commited suicide if I had to stay with that stupid moron, Kuwabara. And from what I heard Yusuke's mom was  
  
an achoholic, and I hated the smell of alchohol, it made me want to hurl. My only other option was Kurama's, and he seemed  
  
quite happy to take me in. Hiei as well. 'I think a bath is sorely needed right now' I thought as I opened the door to the bathroom.  
  
--------End Naomi's POV---------  
  
----------Hiei's POV----------  
  
  
  
'Stupid wench. Maybe I should have chosen to go to Yusuke's house. I don't know why I wanted to come here instead. Well   
  
actually I do. But the stench of Yusuke's place may of been easier for me to handle than that sarcastic little half-breed.' I thought.  
  
Just then every thought in my head was of her. How she got up in my face and told me off, how she also hated the idea of acting   
  
human, how she cracked a joke when she saw my face in the hall, how her silver eyes seemed to glow, how pleasent her scent  
  
was, how....' Wait, why the hell am I thinking these thoughts about her. I must be losing my mind' . I thought, mentally slapping   
  
myself. I turned and saw Kurama walk into the room, and grin. "Quite a lovely girl isn't she?" he asked. 'Does he know I was just  
  
thinking of her? No not likely' "I don't know who your talking about." I said in a bored tone. "Oh I think you do." he said. "That pretty   
  
little hanyou just down the hall, that you just exchanged a few insults with." he said with a sly grin. 'He's teasing me' "hn!"  
  
With that I walked over to the corner of the room a sat down. I looked down at the floor, fully aware that he was grinning from  
  
ear to ear. "Well then you should know that after dinner we're going to go shopping for what you'll need tommarow." Kurama  
  
said. "Hn." was my reply. Kurama smiled and excused himself, saying he had to help his mother.  
  
---------end Hiei's POV-----------  
  
-------------1 hour later-----------authors POV---------  
  
"My Shiori that was a wonderful dinner." said Naomi, setting down her utencils. "Thank you very much, Naomi." Shiori said.  
  
Naomi would have called her Mrs. Minamino, but at the the request of Shiori, Naomi addressed her with her first name. "Yes,  
  
mother delicious." said Kurama. "Thank you dear." said Shiori. Naomi looked at Hiei who had just finished and knowing he  
  
wouldn't compliment the food unless forced. So she said "Don't you think the food was good, Hiei?" Hiei glared at her and just   
  
nodded. "Thank you. Well you three go off and have fun, I need to clean up." Shiori said. Now Naomi wasn't always so kind and   
  
polite to humans, because they weren't that kind and polite to her, whether they knew what she was or not. But since Shiori  
  
had been the most polite and kind person to her as of yet, she wasn't about to let her do all the cleaning. So she said "Here Shiori why dont I   
  
do it for you?" she offered. "Well thank you dear, but a guest shouldn't do house work." Shiori replied. "I insist." she said. Shiori thought for  
  
a moment then agreed. It took 15 minutes to clean the kitchen, and as soon as they were done, Kurama walked in and said they were about to go.  
  
Naomi then said, "Ok, give me a minute.", and ran to her room. She came back out and said she was ready to go. So then Hiei, Kurama, and Naomi  
  
said their goodbyes to Shiori, and set off to go shopping.  
  
*****Well that's it for now. I begging you for reviews here. Also i'm not sure if I spelled Suichii correctly. If you know the correct spelling please tell me. 


	3. Shop 'till ya drop!

Disclaimer: Me no own Yu Yu Hakusho people. Just Naomi.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--------She came back and said she was ready to go. So then Hiei, Kurama, and Naomi said their goodbyes to Shiori and left to go shopping.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3- Shop 'till ya drop!  
  
-----authors POV-----  
  
  
  
They had just entered the mall when Kurama asked, yet again, "Are you sure you don't want me to buy your things, Naomi?"  
  
"Yes Kurama, I'm sure." Naomi sighed. She liked that he offered but, she wasn't about to let a MAN buy all her things. "Alright   
  
then. I suppose we will meet each other by the fountain at 8 o'clock then." said Kurama. "Okay, sure." said Naomi. "You boys  
  
have fun, and try not to pick up TOO many girls, alright?" she added teasingly. "Hn, stupid hanyou." said Hiei. "Now Hiei, don't  
  
be jealous just 'cause I have a sense of humor and you don't." she said. "You may have a sense of humor, but your jokes are  
  
stupid." Hiei spat. "Look who's talking, triclops. You wouldn't know a joke if it slapped you in the face!" she countered. Hiei was  
  
just about to retort when Kurama butted in and said, "If your both done, I think we should start shopping." "Alright, fine, see you at  
  
eight." said Naomi, glaring daggers at Hiei, who was doing the same. They split up, Hiei walked off with Kurama to get clothes,   
  
and Naomi walked off to get school supplies.  
  
  
  
--------------Naomi's POV--------------  
  
  
  
I was walking to a store called ''Staples'' to get school supplies for both Hiei and I. The entire time I didn't really know what I was  
  
doing. I had only told Kurama I could shop by myself to get away from that red eyed little pain in the ass. ' Maybe I should go ask  
  
Kurama for help so I don't screw up.' I immediatly dismissed that thought, knowing that then Hiei would have another reason  
  
to insult me. ' That stupid little fire demon. How dare he insult my sense of humor when he doesn't even have one. I hate him!'  
  
' No you don't' said a voice in my head. This voice is what I had deemed my annoying side. It always seemed to pop up at the wrong time and   
  
no matter how hard I tried to make it go away, it wouldn't, not until I changed my mind to whatever it wanted my mind changed to.  
  
' Oh, yes I do. I hate him even more than I hate you.'   
  
' There is nothing you hate worse than me. And because I am you I happen to know you don't hate him. Because if you did, you   
  
would have killed him by now.'  
  
' Okay so maybe I don't hate him. But I definitly don't like him.'  
  
' That's what you think.'------  
  
The arguement with myself continued throughout my shopping for supplies(which didn't go so well until one of the employees   
  
decided to help before someone got hurt), and came to an end when I entered a store called  
  
"Dillards" for some clothes. After about an hour of browsing I headed for the register. I took a shortcut by going through then   
  
middle of the store, instead of following the path. I stopped suddenly by the Men's dressing room, at the funniest (in my  
  
opinion) sight I have ever seen. It was so funny I couldn't help but hit the ground, clutching my sides, and laughing hysterically.  
  
----------------------------end Naomi's POV-------------------------  
  
--------------------------Hiei's POV---------------------  
  
  
  
"No I'm not doing it." I said. "But Hiei, we need to know if it fits." Kurama said. "No way in hell am I going to model my clothing  
  
for you or anyone else. NO WAY!" I snarled. "Oh come on Hiei, it'll be over before you know it." Kurama said, and then added  
  
"AND, we'll be able to leave sooner." I thought for a moment at this. I didn't want to model the stupid clothes, but if it meant   
  
leaving sooner.............. "Fine!" I snapped, "But we leave right after I'm done, got it!''. Kurama nodded his head and said, "Alright,  
  
go change." I walked into the dressing room and begin to change. 'Damn human clothing!' I thought, struggling with the zipper on   
  
the jeans. I walked out as soon as I was done and stood in front of Kurama. "Hmmmm. Looks ok, but, turn around. Slowly."  
  
Kurama said. I figured it was no use trying to argue with him. It would just waste time and keep us here longer. I began to turn   
  
around slowly, but not before giving Kurama a look of promised death. ' Hn, stupid fox. He just wants to do this for laughs.'  
  
About in mid-turn I heard some one break out in hysterical laughter,making me stop in my tracks. ' That sounds like..........Oh please, no, not her!' And  
  
sure enough, when I turned to look, there she was, Naomi, rolling around laughing, clutching her sides. I felt heat rise up  
  
to my cheeks, but forced it back. "What are you laughing at bitch!" I growled. "Hello Naomi." Kurama said. Naomi  
  
stood up a moment later, gasping for air. When her breathing returned to normal she said, "Ya know Hiei, you make  
  
quite the model." She and Kurama both began laughing. " Stupid foxs." I growled. "Oh lighten up Hiei. Your so boring."  
  
Naomi said. "What are you doing here any way wench?" I asked. "Well aren't you just the nicest person." she said sarcastically.   
  
"I was here to buy clothes, obviously." she said holding up a bundle of garments, "Your not the only one who needed them."   
  
"Well I suppose we should get going. It's almost eight." Kurama said, looking at his watch. "Naomi you did get the supplies didn't you?''  
  
Kurama asked. "Yup sure did, they're right here." Naomi replied, pulling out a bag from under the bundle of clothes. "Alright, then, let's  
  
go check out, shall we." Kurama said. "Ok then, but can we get some ice cream before we leave? It'll be my treat." she offered. "Alright then."  
  
Kurama said, ignoring my protest. Kurama grabbed my clothes and we walked over to the register.  
  
  
  
------------------end Hiei's POV---------------------  
  
-----------------authors POV-------------------  
  
  
  
Kurama sighed as they walked away from the ice cream shop. Hiei and Naomi were yet again at each others throats. 'Don't those two ever stop fighting?'  
  
he thought. As they continued walking, the arguement got worse. As a matter of fact, Hiei and Naomi were so caught up in their fight that they  
  
didn't even notice the large hole in the sidewalk. Then it happened. Hiei tripped on the hole and fell into Naomi, knocking them both to the ground.  
  
Naomi had landed on her back and Hiei had landed on top of her, his lips accidently colliding with hers, and his right hand ending up on her breast. They  
  
sat like that with their eyes wide with shock for a moment until.........*SMACK* "PERVERT!!!!" Naomi screamed, slapping Hiei with such a force that  
  
he toppled off of her. She got up, grabbed her things, and walked off leaving a shocked Kurama and dazed Hiei.  
  
----------30 minutes later---------------Hiei and Kurama entered the apartment, Kurama was still smiling from all the laughing he did at Hiei after his shock wore  
  
off. The look on his face was just too funny. 'Poor Hiei, he was so confused.' Kurama thought. Hiei on the other hand was still very confused, though  
  
he didn't let it show. He replayed the earlier event over and over as he walked up to Kurama's room. Meanwhile Kurama had  
  
walked into the kitchen, told his mother they were back and asked her if Naomi was there. '' Yes dear she's here. Did somthing happen, because she seemed mad."  
  
Shiori asked. "Oh she and Hiei just got into a fight." was his reply. "Oh." Shiori said. "You had a call while you were gone. From someone named Yusuke." she added.  
  
"Ok, thank you mother." Kurama said and headed for his room.  
  
-----------end authors POV----------  
  
  
  
----------------Naomi's POV------------  
  
  
  
I layed in bed, thinking about what happend earlier. I had replayed the scene in my mind over and over since it happened. The fall. The ''kiss''. His hand, and how  
  
close we were. It all played through my mind. I didn't deny that I liked it all, because I knew I did. The fact that my heart fluttered at the memory of the incident proved  
  
it. But why. Why did I like it. Why did it have to be Hiei, the one who got on my nerves. Why couldn't it be someone who I got along with. WHY!!! These thoughts plauged  
  
me for a while until I began to fall asleep. ' Well I liked it and that's all that matters to me.' I thought right before I fell asleep.  
  
------------------end Naomi's POV---------------  
  
-------------------Authors POV---------------  
  
Kurama walked into his room to find Hiei sitting in the darkest corner of his room, very deep in thought. ' I bet I know what he's thinking about' Kurama thought as the   
  
memory of Hiei and Naomi's accident came to mind.   
  
Kurama made his way over to the telephone and dialed Yusuke's number. "Hello?" came Yusuke's voice. "Hello Yusuke. Did you call earlier?'' Kurama asked.  
  
"Ya I did. How's Hiei and Naomi doing?" Yusuke asked. " In truth. There's hardly a moment of peace when they're together." Kurama said. Yusuke laughed and said  
  
"Boy do I feel sorry for you." ''Yusuke get off the damn phone!" said a voice in the backround. "Gotta go. See ya later" said Yusuke. "Bye" said Kurama and he   
  
hung up the phone. " I hope your not gonna sit there all night, you'll need your rest.'' Kurama told Hiei. "Hn.'' was all Hiei said. Kurama sighed and headed for the bathroom  
  
so he could take a shower.---------30 minutes later---------- Kurama walked out of the bathroom in his red silk boxers turned off the lights and climbed into bed. "You should go  
  
to bed, you'll need your sleep." Kurama said to Hiei, taking him out of his thoughts. "Hn." Hiei said, but walked over to the makeshift bed Shiori made for him and layed down.  
  
"Goodnight Hiei." said Kurama. ''Hn." was his only reponse. Hiei rolled over and closed his eyes. His mind was riddled with thoughts and memories for at least an hour   
  
before he finally fell asleep.  
  
-------------end authors POV-------------------  
  
-----------------Hiei's POV--------------------  
  
*************Hiei's Dream*************  
  
Hiei kissed the girl beneath him deeply. She moaned and wrapped her legs around him as he thrust himself into her. He pulled out only to thrust into her again and again,   
  
going deeper and faster with each thrust. She cried his name over and over as she neared climax, making him thrust even faster, deeper, and harder than before. Finally  
  
with one last thrust he spilled his seed into and cried out her name, "NAOMI!!!"----  
  
*************End Dream**********  
  
Hiei awoke with a start. His heart was racing and he was covered in sweat. He groaned as he noticed a certain stickiness in between his legs.' Damn it. Now  
  
I need a bath.' he thought. He got up and walked over to the bathroom. 'Or maybe a cold shower would work' he thought, with the memory of the dream still in mind.  
  
********** Well what do ya think. I think I coulda done better but I kinda have a small case of writers block, so this'll just have to do.  
  
Now if you'll excuse me, I think that I too need a cold shower. Don't forget to review. 


	4. Dreams and Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the yyh characters and never will. I do own Naomi though.  
  
( I beleive I forgot to add in the earlier chapters that this story takes place after the tournament and before Raizen and stuff. I'm an idiot, forgive me.)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He got up and walked to the bathroom. 'Or maybe a cold shower would do.' he thought, with the memory of the dream still in mind.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4- Dreams and confessions.  
  
----authors POV--------  
  
Hiei walked out of the bathroom after his shower, with only a towl around his waist, and looked at the clock. It said 3:15 am (A.N- he could read the clock because  
  
Kurama taught him earlier). He decided not to go back to sleep, in "fear" that he would have that dream again. Instead he got dressed into his ningen clothes and walked to  
  
the kitchen, where he sat down at the window and stared out of it, deep in thought. Earlier he had been confused about the kiss. He was confused because he enjoyed it,   
  
and also because it made him feel somthing. He couldn't identify it then, but because of the dream, he could now. He now knew the feeling he felt, that feeling that  
  
had him so confused, it was want. He wanted her more than anything he could think of. Even more than revenge for when he was thrown off the island of Koorime.   
  
He sat there thinking about how much he wanted her and then a thought struck him. ' I wonder if she felt the same.' he thought. He wasn't about to ask her so he came   
  
up with a better idea. He took off the bandana that hid his Jagan eye, and the Jagan began to glow. ' I'll just take a peek at her mind.' he thought to himself.  
  
*****Naomi's mind/ Dream sequence*******  
  
A 400 year younger Naomi sat under the shade of a sakura tree, looking down upon a small village. "Naomi, hey Naomi!". Naomi looked over to see her dearest and only   
  
friend Ayame running over to her.  
  
"Good afternoon Naomi, how are you feeling today?" Ayame asked, sitting down next to Naomi. "I'm fine I suppose. Though I have been better." Naomi replied " What  
  
is it that is bothering you, Naomi?" Ayame asked with a look of concern. " It's the human villagers. They have become more violent in their actions to drive me away. I  
  
think I should go back to the Makai. It may be even worse for me there, but at least I don't have to fear for the lives of others, like I do here." she answered, beginning to   
  
look depressed. ' By others, of course, she means me.' Ayame thought, looking down at the ground to hide her look of guilt. When the guilt passed Ayame looked up and  
  
said, " You don't have to worry about me Naomi, I can take care of myself.". "And as for the villagers," added Ayame, " I don't think they would go so far as to hurt anyone  
  
in order to drive you away." " Don't be so sure. It's happened before this, and it could happen again. I don't want to risk it." Naomi said, turning to look down at the village  
  
again. ' Strange. Where have all the men got to?' she thought. Both the village and fields had no men. She opened her mouth to point this out, but was cut off by the   
  
sound of arrows flying. She heard Ayame cry out in agony, and turned to see what was wrong. What she saw made her scream out in horror.  
  
*******end Naomi's dream*********  
  
Naomi jerked awake. She was covered from head to toe in a cold sweat, and was shaking. ' Why do I keep having these dreams.' she thought, her eyes welling up in  
  
tears. She shook her head and thought ' I should not be crying. This happened four hundred years ago. I should be over it.'. She looked over at the clock and saw that it   
  
was only 3:45. She didn't want to go back to sleep so she decided to prepare for school. ' I think I need a shower before I do anything.' she thought, just then noticing  
  
the sweat her body was drenched in.----Meanwhile----- Hiei pulled out of Naomi's mind as soon as she woke up, not wanting to be caught. He had witnissed the entire   
  
dream, and he didn't like it. He knew the dream was actually a memory,and he wanted to know three things. What happened? Who did it? And why did they want to get rid  
  
of Naomi?  
  
-------------end authors POV--------------  
  
-------------Naomi's POV--------------------  
  
I dressed myself in a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a pair of black Nike's, (we weren't going to get our uniforms until this afternoon so we had to wear regular  
  
clothes). Then I grabbed a bag containing school supplies for both Hiei and I, and headed for the kitchen. ' I don't think Shiori would mind if I raided the fridge.' I thought   
  
when I heard my stomach growl. I was mildly suprised to see Hiei when I walked into the kitchen. " Good morning." I yawned, as I dropped the bag and headed for the   
  
refridgerator. "How'd you sleep?" I asked, after grabbing an apple, and closing the fridge. Hiei stared strait at me, and I knew he was wondering if he should answer or  
  
not. "Shitty." he said after a moment. " How about you?" he asked. "Since when do you care about me?" I asked, curious as to why he asked. " What made you think  
  
I cared? " he asked. ' Ooooo the nerve of this guy!' i thought. " Well you wouldn't of asked if you didn't care. And don't even think about saying you did it to humor me  
  
cause you and I both know you wouldn't do that." I said. It was true. Hiei didn't give a damn about humoring people. It just wasted his time. ''Hn." was his reply. " Is   
  
that all you can do when you can't think up a comeback? Just retreat to the nearest corner and say ''Hn!"? You know that really gets on my......" was all I could say  
  
before Hiei interupted and said " You didn't answer my question." " Which one?" I asked. " How did you sleep?" he asked again, sounding a little irritated.  
  
I was shocked. He actually wanted to know if I slept well or not. Finally, after I had regained myself, I said. "Horrible." He then smiled a little and asked why. This time  
  
I had to pick myself up off the floor because I had fallen in shock. He wanted to know how I slept and why it was bad. " Bad dream." I answered. "What about?" he asked.  
  
' Should I tell him?' I thought. I had never told any one about my past. I knew most would pity me and I didn't want that. ' But Hiei doesn't seem the pitying type. I could tell  
  
him.' I thought. He must of saw the conflict on my face because he said " You don't have to answer. I was only curious." 'If I do tell him, though, then maybe my nightmares  
  
would go away, and I wouldn't be too burdend by it any more.' i thought. I finally made up my mind and said, '' A bad experiance a long time ago.". " Go on." he said.  
  
" A long time ago, I had a friend who was murdered, because we were friends." I told him. "Why was she killed becouse you were friends?" He asked. " I'm a demon,  
  
and the villagers knew it and hated me for it. But they hated me even before they knew that, because I was different. I dressed like a man, I fought, I looked and acted  
  
different, and I always spoke my mind." I took a deep breath and continued. " That was 400 years ago, and back then that all was looked down upon. But Ayame  
  
didn't care. She didn't care that I was different or that I was a demon, and we became friends after a while." I couldn't stop if I wanted to, it felt better to tell someone  
  
about what happened than to keep it all in, like I had been doing for so long. " Somehow the villagers found out I was a demon and tried to run me out. But I   
  
stayed because I didn't want to leave Ayame. She was my only friend. They used this to their advantage and killed her. They shot 6 arrows into her back. All  
  
just to get rid of me. It didn't get rid of me though. All it did was make me angry. I got so mad that I killed them all. I killed her murderers and then I destroyed the   
  
village. No one survived. No one. The entire time all I saw was red, and when I finally came to my senses, it was gone. The entire village was blown to bits. In fact,  
  
the only thing left was a huge crater where the village used to be." I said. It felt so good to get that off my chest that I smiled. But it quickly disappeared when a   
  
thought came to mind, "I could have been avoided though. I could have gone back to Makai and none of that would have happened." I said, beginning to feel a familiar  
  
wave of depression hit me. Suddenly Hiei was at my side and said, "But you didn't go back. You can't change that now, and besides, they probably wouldv'e killed  
  
her after you left.'' he said, in an attempt to comfort me. ' He's comforting me!' I suddely realized. ''Your right." was all I said. " I know." he smirked. I just laughed and  
  
bit into my apple. "So did you have a nightmare too?" I asked, as I offered him a bite of the apple. "Not really." he said as bit into it and passed it back to me. '' What was  
  
it about?" I asked. He blushed slightly and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
********* Okay folks thats all for now. Reviews pleeze!!!!!*************************************** 


	5. School and One BIG Fight

Disclaimer- I don't own yyh and never will. I do own Naomi though.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Did you have a nightmare too?" I asked, passing him the apple. "Not really." he said, biting into the apple and passing it back. "What was it about?" I asked. Hiei  
  
just blushed and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ch. 5- School and One BIG fight  
  
-----------------------------------------authors POV---------------------------------------  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko turned when they heard footstops behind them. "Oh hey guys! What's up?" Kuwabara asked when he saw Hiei and Naomi approaching.  
  
" Definitly not your I.Q." Naomi stated, making everyone (but Kuwabara) laugh. Kuwabara opened his mouth to say somthing but was cut off by Yusuke. "So, what classes  
  
do you have?" " We don't know yet. We have to see the principal before school." Naomi said, remembering what Kurama told her before they left for school. " Oh," Yusuke  
  
said, then added "By the way, this is Keiko. Keiko this is Naomi. And you already know Hiei, don't you Keiko?" "Yes. Hello Naomi, nice to meet you." Keiko said. "Nice to  
  
see you again Hiei." she added. Hiei said nothing, while Naomi on the other hand, greeted Keiko as if they were old friends. After a minute or so, Yusuke cleared his  
  
throat to shut the girls up, and said "Well, lets go if we don't wanna be late.". "Wow Urameshi, when did you start caring about school?" Kuwabara asked. "I don't. It's   
  
part of the mission, stupid." Yusuke said. ''Oh." said Kuwabara. -------------------30 minutes later------------------ Naomi and Hiei walked down the hall to their first class. They had  
  
just gotten their scheduale and uniforms from the principal. "According to this, our first class is....here." she said as they stopped in front of the classroom door. "Mr.   
  
Akashi, math." she read out loud. She opened the door and walked in, followed by Hiei.   
  
"Yes?" the buck toothed teacher asked when he saw Hiei and Naomi walk in. Naomi walked up to Mr. Akashi and handed him a note. "Well, well. New students. Find a   
  
seat and sit down." he said after reading the note. Hiei and Naomi looked around the room and spotted Yusuke and Keiko. They walked over to Yusuke and Keiko and  
  
took their seats right behind them. "Hey guys." Yusuke greeted when the teacher resumed the lecture. He grabbed Naomi's schedual and looked at it. After a minute he  
  
said, "Cool, we're in all the same classes. What about you Hiei?" "Same as her." Hiei said. "Well at least classes aren't going to be as boring anymore." Yusuke said. He  
  
was about to say somthing else when Keiko elbowed him and hissed at him to be quiet and pay attention.   
  
After listening to the lecture for about 10 minutes Naomi leaned over to Yusuke and asked "So seen any suspicious characters yet?" "Nope. Not one." Yusuke   
  
answered, glad for a distraction from the boring lecture. "Have there been any new students besides us?" Naomi asked. "No." Yusuke said, then asked "Does that mean  
  
that they might not be here like Koenma thought?" "It's possible. But... there are other ways to hide themselves you know." Naomi said. "Like?" he asked. "Possession."  
  
grunted Hiei. "A likely possibility." Naomi commented. "I'm sorry, but is my teaching boring you." asked a voice suddenly, making them jump.  
  
-----------------------end authors POV---------------------  
  
----------------------------Naomi's POV--------------------  
  
I looked up and saw the teacher staring down at us. ' Doesn't he know it's rude to interrupt?' I thought. "Well?" he asked. He clearly wanted an answer so I decided to  
  
give him what he wanted. "Yes, as a matter of fact. It is boring us." "Well then I suppose you three can explain why I'm boring you..to the principal." he said, pointing to the   
  
door. Hiei looked as if he were about to kill the teacher so Yusuke and I grabbed him and drug him as far away from the man as possible. About half way down the  
  
hall he wrenched himself out of our grasp and threatened death if we touched him again. " Well then next time, don't look like your gonna kill the teacher, and we won't!''  
  
I growled at him. ' Honestly, we try to keep him from getting in trouble, and this is our thanks?!' I thought. Hiei opened his mouth to say somthing but Yusuke cut him off.  
  
"Well now that we got thirty spare minutes on our hands, why don't we try to find some leads?" Yusuke asked. "Sounds good to me." I said, glaring at Hiei.  
  
---------------------end Naomi's POV------------------------  
  
**********15 minutes later*******************  
  
------------------Hiei's POV--------------------------  
  
We sat on the roof of the school looking down on the campus. ' Fifteen minutes of searching, and NOTHING! What a complete waste of my time' I thought.   
  
I sat there thinking of the many ways I would make Koenma pay for making me do this, when Naomi walked over to the side of the building and looked down. "Looks, like  
  
we're not the only ones that aren't in class." she said. She sat there and listened for a moment before she turned to us and mouthed "I think you guys should hear this." We  
  
walked over to where she was, looked down, and saw four humans in deep conversation. "Yes he's here, and guess who else is here." said a tall human girl. The human she   
  
was speaking to, remained silent, but arched his eyebrow as if to say "Go on." "The hanyou is here as well!" the girl squealed. The other humans, gasped in   
  
excitement and began to whisper things I couldn't make out. " MY kitsune?" the boy asked.' HIS kitsune' I thought angrily. "Yes, that very one. She is here, with the Spirit   
  
Detective and a fire koorime."she replied. The boy smirked and said "Perfect.". Then he looked up, and the smirk instantly dissappeared. He   
  
stared intently up at us (more at Naomi than Yusuke or I) before growling "What do you want?". " What made you think we wanted somthing?" Naomi said cooly. "Then   
  
what were you doing?" the boy snapped. "Just admiring the view." Yusuke said. "Gotta problem with that?" he added. " I would watch my mouth if I were you. It could get  
  
you in trouble." the boy said. "Is that a threat?" I snarled. "Perhaps." the boy drawled, then turned and walked into the school, with the rest of the humans at his heels.  
  
" I think we found our suspicious characters." Yusuke said. "No, you think? But we can't do anything. We don't have enough proof" Naomi said . " What do  
  
you mean, 'We don't have enough proof'? Didn't you hear the stuff they said?" Yusuke asked. " I heard, but that doesn't prove much, except that they know of us. Besides,  
  
we only have FOUR of the six. If we were to arrest those four now, it would scare off the other two. We have to wait until we can identify all six of the demons." she said.  
  
Yusuke shrugged then sighed in defeat. "What did he mean HIS kitsune? Do you know that boy?" I asked before I could stop myself. ' Great, now I sound jealous." I thought.  
  
In truth, I was VERY jealous. But I didn't want her to know that. Hell, I didn't even want to know it. "No. I don't think I know him, and I certainly don't know what he means   
  
by HIS kitsune either." she said. "Why do you care anyway?" she asked. ' Uh-oh' I thought, then I gathered my wits to come back with a believable excuse for the question,  
  
one that I knew she wouldn't like.  
  
--------------------------end Hiei's POV----------------------------  
  
*********************one week later*****************  
  
---------------------authors POV------------------------------------  
  
" Hey Uremashi, what's up with shorty and the shrimp?" Kuwabara asked one day after school let out. "Yes and why do they have those injuries?" asked a very concerned  
  
Keiko. " Yes, I am curious to know as well." Kurama said. ' Might as well tell them' he thought, as he looked around to make sure Hiei and Naomi were no where nearby.  
  
When he was convinced they were alone, he took a breath and began to tell them what happened. He reminded them of the conversation they overheard those "demons"   
  
say, and then proceeded to tell them what happened next. He told them about when Hiei asked how she knew that guy, then about how she asked why Hiei cared. Then  
  
he told them what Hiei's answer was, and how she got upset and a verbal fight broke out. "Then he crossed the line and said she was a stupid half-breed bitch, who   
  
most likely let the guy fuck her and then forgot all about it, and that was how that guy knew her. She got so pissed that she punched him. Then he hit back, and all of  
  
the sudden, they're beating the shit out of each other. It took me a while to break them up, and when I finally did..." he trailed off. " They were a mess." Kurama finished for   
  
him. " "Yup." Yusuke said. "Strange thing was,it didn't look like Hiei was hitting as hard as I thought he would of. It was like, his heart wasn't in it, or somthing." " Almost,  
  
like he didn't really want to hurt her that much." Kurama said. "You wouldn't of watched the fight by any chance, would ya? 'Cause you seem to know alot about it."   
  
Yusuke said.  
  
"No I didn't watch the fight. But the reason he didn't fight back as much as you thought he would, is obvious." Kurama said. "Well, almost obvious." he added, seeing  
  
Yusuke's and Kuwabara's blank faces. Keiko however, after a moment of thinking, began to giggle. "What?" Yusuke asked. "Oh..nothing." said Keiko. ' I'll let him figure it  
  
out.' she thought. Kurama smiled and walked off, leaving a confused Kuwabara and Yusuke, and a giggling Keiko.  
  
Meanwhile.....................  
  
Naomi sat on a high tree branch, deep in thought. ' I've never been short tempered like that before. So why did I get so upset.'  
  
' It's obvious, Naomi'  
  
' Go away'  
  
' No. Stop denying it Naomi. You know why you lost your temper'  
  
' Oh, and why is that?'  
  
' His insult hurt you'  
  
' Oh please, I've had worse insults, and they never hurt before'  
  
' That's because they never came from Hiei.'  
  
' What's that supposed to mean?'  
  
' Stop acting stupid, you know damn well what that means.'  
  
' What makes you think I know what that means?'  
  
  
  
' Because I'm you, so I know what you know. And you know that it hurt you because...'  
  
' No. Don't say it. Don't you dare..'  
  
' You love him.'  
  
********************** Well thats all for now. What do you guys think? I would have gone further but..I didn't. Hope you liked it.  
  
Oh, and just in case you didn't know, that last part in the chapter, that was Naomi having an arguement with herself. Duh!********** 


	6. Attack on Naomi

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the yyh characters ( i wish I did though). I only own Naomi.  
  
Ok people. Unfortunatly, from here on in, Hiei may seem a teeny bit out of character ( if he hasn't already). I've tried as hard as possible to keep him in character, but   
  
it's kind of hard, especially when it's a romance fic. Most of you could probably care less, but, I just thought I'd let you know. DON'T MISS THE IMPORTANT AUTHORS   
  
NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy......  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
' Don't be stupid. You know damn well what that means.'  
  
' What makes you think I know what that means?'  
  
' Because I'm you, so I know what you know. And I know that...'  
  
' Don't say it. Don't you dare.'  
  
' You love him.'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ch 6-  
  
-------------------------Naomi's POV--------------------------------  
  
I sat in complete silence as the words 'You love him' echoed through my brain. After what felt like an eternity I finally snapped out of it. ' That can't be..  
  
why would I love him I mean....he's...he's...he's HIEI for gods sake! He's the Forbidden child! He's a cocky, temperamental, homicidal, moron! NO WAY!' I thought.  
  
  
  
' Yes way. The qualities you just listed are just a few of the things you love about him, minus the moron part. And you know you could care less that he's the   
  
Forbidden child.'   
  
I began to rack my brain for all the reasons that I hated Hiei, and used them to try and convince myself I hated him.  
  
' Stop trying to hate him Naomi. It won't work and you know it!'  
  
  
  
' I won't stop. I have to hate him. I don't ever want to become close to anyone again!' I screamed in my mind.  
  
' Stop trying to block out the world just because you lost Ayame. It wasn't your fault so stop blaming yourself. She would have been killed even if you hadn't become  
  
friendly with her because she always stood up for you whenever you weren't around to do it yourself, remember! Like it or not she dug her own grave. If you were to have  
  
left they still would have killed her, only it probably would have been a more painful death.'  
  
  
  
I fought back all the tears that threatened to fall at the memory of Ayame. As a matter of fact I was too busy fighting with myself and trying not to cry that I failed to notice  
  
someone muttering a spell behind me until it was to late. My body went numb and I fell from the tree. I managed a small scream right before I hit the ground, then my world  
  
became black.  
  
------------------------End Naomi's POV---------------------  
  
-----------Hiei's POV-------------  
  
' Stupid Hiei. Stupid, STUPID Hiei.' I mentally berated myself, yet again. I did this to myself almost every waking moment since the fight on the school rooftop. I had to   
  
admit it was a huge mistake to say those things to Naomi that day, and not just because she kicked my ass afterwords, but because I knew it wasn't true. I brought my   
  
hand up to touch my STILL black eye. ' It would have probably been better if I kept my mouth shut.' I thought.  
  
I thought about the past week and began to feel a little guilty at the memory of the bruises and cuts that I left on Naomi. ' Well those injuries wouldn't have happened  
  
if she didn't throw the first punch!' I thought, though it didn't help me feel any better. I jumped out of the tree that I was sitting in, and walked in the direction of the park.  
  
' She wasn't as physically strong as I thought she would be.' I thought as I walked into the park. I had expected her to be as strong as I was, maybe stronger.The way   
  
Koenma went on about her certainly made it seem so. She was definitily as fast as me, but no where near as strong. ' So why did the toddler talk about her as if she were  
  
the strongest being in the three worlds?' I pondered. I was still thinking about why Koenma would think she was so special when a sudden rush of youkai reached my   
  
senses, causing me to stop in my tracks.   
  
-----------------------------end Hiei's POV---------------------------  
  
----------------------------Authors POV---------------------------------------  
  
Naomi opened her eyes and looked around. She heard footsteps behind her and tried to growl at the owner, only to find she couldn't growl. She couldn't make a sound!  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't the half-breed Naomi. Strange..........I thought you would be alot harder to catch. I mean, what with YOUR reputation and all." said a deep, malicious,  
  
voice. Naomi tried to turn herself to see the speaker but she couldn't move. " Your wasting your time. I placed an immobile curse on you so you would be defenseless." the   
  
voice said. "Now, I know who you are but you don't know who I am, so allow me to introduce myself." the voice said. The speaker stepped up to Naomi and kicked her over so   
  
that she could see him. He was tall, with long green hair, skin as pale as death, and golden eyes. His large fangs were clearly visable, even though his mouth was closed,   
  
and his claws were stained red from blood. " I am Ryu and I have been sent here to take your life." he said. " By who?" Naomi asked when she found that she could finally  
  
speak. ' The curse has already begun to wear off. She truly is powerful. If it were almost any other being they would still be mute for another hour.' thought Ryu. "Who sent  
  
you, and why do they want me dead?" Naomi growled. " I do not know my masters motives. I only know what my orders are." he said. He smiled a sick, twisted smile and   
  
added ," Fortunatly, I was not told how to kill you, so I get to choose how you die. Now tell me which would you prefer, a slow death, or a quick death?"   
  
The numb feeling was already beginning to ebb away so Naomi decided to stall for time. " Neither." she said. Ryu began to laugh. " That sounds like an undecided to  
  
me. Well I guess I'll just have to decide for you, eh?" he said and then began to laugh again. " Tell me, are you one of the six who escaped from the Reikai prison?" she   
  
asked. " So you know about the breakout huh? I'm not suprised. No, I'm not one of the six." he said. Naomi was almost able to feel her arms but still needed more time so  
  
she asked "But you are in contact with them correct? What do they want?" He bent over, picked her up by the throat, brought her to eye level and said " Look here woman.  
  
I'm not stupid, I know your stalling for time, and it won't work. Now, before I strangle you to death I'll answer your last question. It's simple really, their main target is YOU."  
  
' Me?' she thought. "Now that your questions are answered, I suppose it is time to do what I came here to do." he said. She gasped and tried to free herself  
  
as his grip on her throat became tighter. ' I will not be killed by some low level demon!' she thought angrily. Her eyes began to glow red with fury and her youkai started to  
  
rise. Suddenly a black figure rushed foward from the trees, and in a flash of light, Ryu's arm was cut off, freeing Naomi. Naomi looked up when she hit the ground the to see   
  
who her savior was. 'Hiei' she thought when she saw him standing there with his sword drawn, poised for battle. Ryu screamed in agony and turned to face his assailant.   
  
'' You bastard. I'll rip you to pieces for this!!!" He screamed. " Hn. A weak and pathetic fool like you couldn't harm me if your life depended on it." Hiei said cooly. ' We'll see'   
  
thought Ryu. Hiei looked over at Naomi who was gasping for breath. " If anyone here is going to be torn to pieces it'll be you." he said, then thought ' I'll be damned if I let you  
  
get away with trying to kill Naomi.' " I don't think so!" Ryu laughed just as as bunch of tree roots shot up from under the ground and wrapped themselves around   
  
Hiei's wrists and ankles, causing him to drop his sword in shock. " It's no use." Ryu said when he saw Hiei struggling to get free. " Their hold on you is very tight, and even if  
  
you manage to loosen your bindings........" he trailed off. '' You'll be dead long before you could get free!" he screamed. With that he rushed foward ready to rip Hiei to   
  
pieces, but just before he reached Hiei an unearthly growl was heard and in less than a second, Ryu's head was ripped right off his shoulders.  
  
-----------------------End authors POV---------------------  
  
--------------------------Hiei's POV-----------------------------  
  
If I could I would've kicked myself for not being able to dodge the roots. I was so blinded by fury that I wasn't paying enough attention and now here I am and the worst part  
  
is, that I dropped my sword. I was trying to get free when that damn demon told me that it was no use and attacked me. I braced myself for his attack but it never came.  
  
Instead I heard an unearthly growl which was shortly followed by the sound of tearing flesh. I looked down to see the body of the demon sprawled on the ground, it's head  
  
lying right next to the corpse. After pulling myself free of my bindings and sheathing my sword, I turned around to face Naomi, who was hunched over with her back to me.  
  
" Naomi?" I said, in a barely audible whisper. She stood up and faced me and my jaw dropped at what I saw.   
  
She no longer looked like a human. Two black fox ears protruded from her head. Her teeth and nails sharpened to become fangs and claws. Behind her had grown a long,   
  
silky, black tail.   
  
" It's rude to stare, ya know." she said. I snapped out of it and closed my my mouth. "You've changed." I pointed out. "No, really?" she said. " Is this your..." I began.  
  
" Demon form? Mmmm hmmm." she said nodding her head.   
  
' Perhaps I should apologise.' I thought after standing there in silence for about five minutes. I shifted my weight nervously and was about to speak when Naomi said " Hiei,  
  
I'm....................I'm sorry." " For what?'' I asked. " For the punch, and the bruises it left." she said. "Hn." I replied, and turned to leave but was stopped by Naomi. " About   
  
what you were thinking earlier.." she began " there's no need for it. Your forgiven." she said. ' How did she know what I was thinking?' I wondered. " Your not the only one  
  
with telepathic abilities you know." she said with a smirk. She began to walk away but stopped and looked over her shoulder as she said, " By the way....thanks for   
  
saving me.". " Your welcome." I said softly, and joined her when she resumed walking.  
  
-----------------------end Hiei's POV--------------------------  
  
  
  
***********30 minutes later**************  
  
---------------------------------Naomi's POV----------------------------------------  
  
Hiei and I walked through the door to Kurama's apartment, laughing our heads off at a joke about Kuwabara (well I was, he was just smirking). We walked into the living   
  
room and found Kurama sitting on the couch with his nose in a book. I took a seat in a chair across from him and Hiei sat down in the darkest corner of the room (which  
  
wasn't very dark seeing as the room was very brightly lit ). Kurama looked up at us, smiled, and said "It's nice to see that you two made up." But his smile faded when he  
  
took a better look at us. " What happened?" he asked in a slightly concerned voice. Hiei and I looked down at ourselves to see what caused such concern. Hiei's sleeves  
  
and pants were torn from the vine incident. My clothes were torn as well, but in addition, were covered in dirt and blood. I looked up at Kurama, sighed, and began to   
  
explain. I told him everything that happened (except the part where Ryu said I was the main target), and had to stop after I told him about the rescue by Hiei because  
  
I couldn't quite remember what happened next. That's when Hiei jumped in and told his side of the story. When he was done Kurama looked at me and said " You   
  
transformed? I didn't know hanyous could do that." " Not all can. As far as I know, I'm the only one who can do it at any time I wish." I told him. " Interesting." was all he said.  
  
-----------------------------------end Naomi's POV--------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------Authors POV---------------------------------  
  
  
  
Naomi stood up and said " Well if you need me I'll be in my room." and left. She got to her room, closed the door behind her, and headed for the bathroom. She took   
  
a look in the mirror( she in her human form now) and sighed at the cuts on her face. ' If I would have been in my demon form this wouldn't of happened. But no.........every   
  
demon HAS to disguise themselves when in the presence of humans. Ugh, what a stupid rule!' she thought. She turned the water on and began to undress.   
  
'Sometimes I wish I could go back to Makai.' she thought as she stepped into the shower. " If only I didn't have such a large bounty on my head." she thought out loud.  
  
' If only, if only.' she mentally sighed as she began to wash herself.  
  
******meanwhile*******  
  
" Perhaps you should clean up." suggested Kurama. ''Hn." "You really should, your filthy." "Hn." "Hiei..." "Fine, damn it!" Hiei said, then stormed upstairs. He went  
  
into the bathroom and began to undress until he noticed that there were no towls. He redressed and went back to the living room. " There's no towls." he growled   
  
at Kurama. " Oh thats right, they're in the wash. Well, there's some towls in the guest bathroom." Kurama said. Hiei hn'd and turned to leave. " Don't forget to knock."   
  
Kurama said. "Whatever." Hiei muttered.   
  
He knocked when he got to the bedroom door, but got no answer. So, he slowly opened the door and looked in. Naomi was nowhere to be found so he walked in and   
  
headed for the bathroom door. He didn't hear the running water as he approached the bathroom door so, without even giving it a second thought, reached out and opened   
  
the door, and was greeted with a faceful of steam.   
  
------------------------  
  
Naomi had heard the door open and turned to see who had inturrupted her shower. When she saw Hiei she became furious and was about to tell him off when she was  
  
struck with an idea. She would pay him back by embarassing the hell out him, and she knew just the way. She turned back to her shower and pretended like she didn't   
  
notice him.   
  
-------------------------  
  
Hiei blinked a few times to clear his vision and when it and the steam cleared, what he saw next made his jaw drop (a little).   
  
To Hiei, Naomi's body had to be the most wonderful creation on earth. Her breasts, which were full and round, were neither too big nor too small. Her stomach was flat   
  
and toned. She was curvy for someone as petite as herself. Her legs were slender, and long for someone of her stature. Oh yes, to Hiei (and almost anyone else), she was  
  
perfect.  
  
Hiei figured luck was on his side because she didn't seem to notice him. Which was good considering if she did she probably wouldv'e killed him. Hiei wanted to leave but  
  
he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.  
  
Hiei felt his pants grow tighter when he saw her bend over VERY slowly to pick up the soap, and it took all his will power not to moan when she slowly ran the soap down   
  
her body. After five minutes of pure torture for Hiei, Naomi shut off the water and looked over at Hiei. Hiei didn't notice this though, until..." Hiei, could you get me a towl?''  
  
she asked in a voice so seductive that, had he been a normal guy, he would've collapsed. He came to his senses a little and threw her a towel. She caught it and after   
  
slowly wrapping it around herself, she walked up to Hiei until their faces were less than an inch apart. " Hiei, were you watching the whole time?" she asked in a   
  
soft, seductive voice. Hiei nodded. She put her hands on his chest and began to slowly walk foward, forcing him back towards her bedroom door little by little.   
  
" Well....did you like what you saw?" she asked. Hiei nodded. " Did you want me?" she asked. Hiei nodded. She stopped moving when she got to the doorway of her   
  
room, moved closer to his face so that their lips were what seemed like a centimeter away. She looked up at Hiei, and then closed the small distance between their  
  
lips in a soft, passionate kiss. It lasted for a few seconds, then she pulled away and smirked at the dazed look on Hiei's face. She stepped back and whispered "Hiei...".  
  
"Ya?" Hiei muttered. " DON'T YOU KNOW YOUR SUPPOSED TO KNOCK BEFORE YOU GO INTO BATHROOMS, YOU PERV!!!!" she yelled, and pushedhim back into   
  
the hallway wall and slamming the door.  
  
Hiei, who came to his senses after colliding with the wall, stood up and yelled. '' Stupid bitch, your supposed to lock the door!" " You can't lock a door with no lock on it,   
  
stupid!'' she yelled back. Hiei balled up his fists and was about to say somthing else when Kurama walked up behind him. " Is somthing wrong?" Kurama asked. Hiei turned   
  
and gave Kurama an icy glare. " Ya. That bitch." Hiei said, then stormed off.   
  
Kurama sighed and knocked on the door. " Naomi?" he asked. The door opened to reveal Naomi in a short, black bathrobe. " Is everything alright?" he asked. " Peachy."  
  
she replied. Kurama raised his eyebrow as if to say ' Oh really'. Naomi saw this, sighed, and said " Everythings fine, really. Hiei just.....was being his normal, ass  
  
hole self." she said. "Oh. Sorry." Kurama said, then added "If you need anything just tell me." Kurama turned to leave but Naomi stopped him by saying " I don't need   
  
anything...but the bathroom door does." "And what would that be?" Kurama asked. " A lock." she replied, and closed the door. Kurama put two and two together and   
  
began to laugh as he realized what the fight was about. ' I bet Hiei enjoyed that.' he thought as he headed for his room. He had no idea how right he was.  
  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
Naomi laid down on her bed and thought about what had happened earlier. She smiled as she remembered the obvious effect her actions had on Hiei. ' Well I can't   
  
truthfully say I wasn't affected, either.' she thought. It was true that she, as well as Hiei, became aroused by the whole ordeal. Then, the memory of the kiss came up and  
  
her smile grew wider. ' I wonder if he liked it as much as I did?' she wondered, as she stood up to get dressed. ' I hope so.' she thought.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Hiei, who was sitting in the darkest corner of Kurama's room, was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice when Kurama came in. He was still aroused by the 'nude  
  
Naomi' situation and it didn't help that the memory was still haunting him.   
  
He was a little angry at her for pushing him into the wall, not because it hurt him, but because he realized that she had planned on turning him on and then pushing him   
  
away. His anger faded almost instanly though, and he had to supress a grin, when he was bombarded with the memory of the kiss . His kiss. A kiss meant for him. This  
  
time it wasn't an accident and he knew that she knew what she was doing when she did it. He was suddenly yanked out of his musing by the phone ringing. Kurama picked  
  
it up and Hiei could just barely hear Yusuke's voice on the other end. Kurama said "We'll be right over." and hung up the phone. He turned to Hiei and said  
  
"We need to get Naomi. Somthing's happened. Somthing bad." he said.  
  
********** Whew. I finished. Took a while, but I finally finished. Any way... how'd yall like it? If it seemed stupid or somthing didn't make sense then I'm not suprised. I was  
  
only half awake when I wrote most of this chapter.   
  
AUTHORS NOTE:   
  
  
  
To all readers of Naomi, The Black Kitsune........  
  
Due to a certain PRICK (not naming any names...you know who you are, though) who chose to squeal about the lemon in chapter 7, my story was erased from   
  
ff.net. I WILL NOT ERASE ANY PART OF A CHAPTER THAT I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN JUST SO I CAN POST IT!!! So, I will no longer post any more chapters of   
  
Naomi, The Black Kitsune on fanfiction.net; I highly doubt I will post any new stories either. If you wish to continue reading the story, I have it posted on  
  
mediaminer.org.   
  
Thankyou all for reading my story, and thank you even more for your reviews.  
  
Ja Ne,  
  
Schizo 


End file.
